Snippets
by Evil Cosmic Triplets
Summary: Five song inspired drabbles, featuring Reid and Morgan, and the subject of love.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of this work of fiction, and no profit, monetary or otherwise, is being made through the writing of this.

**A/N:** Listening to Pandora's, Peter Cetera Radio, inspired me to write, and, well it inspired some Reid/Morgan tonight. I'm surprised it wasn't Steve/Danny.

Five song inspired drabbles.

* * *

1. "Don't Stop Believing," Journey

Reid peeks at Morgan over the top of his computer monitor, and quickly looks away when the man catches him watching. He blushes and studies the crossword puzzle in front of him, not really seeing any of the words.

"Reid," Morgan's voice is quiet, yet stern, and Reid looks up at him. "Need something?"

_Wanna go out for a drink sometime?_

"Uh, what's a four letter word for unrequited blank?" he reads off the clue for four down, and closes his eyes as he realizes what he's just asked the man.

"I think the word your looking for is, love," Morgan says, and Reid looks up to find the man standing over him, a smile on his face.

* * *

2. "One Good Woman," Peter Cetera

"I love you," Morgan says, tracing a pattern of circles over Reid's abdomen.

It's Saturday, and they're not on call. They're in Reid's bed. More often than not, this is where Morgan crashes. His own place is so lonely anymore. Now that he and Reid are together, he doesn't feel at home unless he's within shouting distance of the man.

Reid smiles shyly and shakes his head, hair spilling over his eyes. "You do?" he asks, and Morgan's stomach twists. He hates that Reid questions this. That the man questions them.

Smiling, Morgan reaches up, tugs Reid closer, and kisses him, loving the way the man moans and melts against him, and the way that the tension bleeds from Reid's shoulders as his doubt is washed away.

* * *

3. "All Out of Love," Air Supply

It's been a long day, and as Reid looks out of the car window, he's not really seeing the scenery. It's dark. He's tired, and all he wants to do is walk through his front door and collapse in his bed and sleep for the foreseeable future.

He starts when someone touches his shoulder, and immediately chastises himself for being so jumpy. It's Morgan, and he offers the man a shaky smile. Reid doesn't know if he can be what Morgan wants, what the other man needs tonight, because he's got nothing to offer.

"Hey, kid, it's fine," Morgan says, massaging the area between Reid's shoulder blades. "I got your back. We don't need to do anything tonight, but sleep."

Reid grasps Morgan's hand, and wonders at how well the other man can read him.

* * *

4. "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now," Starship

Morgan traces Reid's lips with an index finger, and frowns when he brushes – lightly – over the cut that mars them. He ignores the soft, regular beeps of the machine that's monitoring Reid's vitals and grasps the man's hand in his own. It's cold and Morgan swallows, hard.

"Almost lost you today," he whispers to the sleeping figure, and leans down, gracing Reid's abused lips with a gentle kiss. "Promise me you won't do anything that stupid again, partner."

He jumps when a hand claps him on the shoulder, and turns to find Hotch frowning down at Reid. Morgan's heart hammers in his chest, but, Hotch doesn't say anything about this kiss, he just runs his fingers through Reid's hair, and squeezes Morgan's shoulder.

* * *

5. "Heaven is a Place on Earth," Belinda Carlisle

Reid can't contain his smile. It's like it has a mind of its own, and Reid is powerless to do anything about it. Not that he'd want to stop it if he could. It's strange, unnerving. He's not used to feeling this way. There's even a bounce to his step these days.

Feeling eyes on him, he looks up, and, not seeing the source of the scrutiny – the familiar itch at the back of his neck that accompanies being watched – he glances around the conference room, trying to be covert. He doesn't want his co-workers to think he's paranoid, even if he has every right to be paranoid right now.

The source of his paranoia is grinning at him like a fox, and Reid quickly looks away, blushing, when Morgan mouths, _Love you, angel. _

And, Reid is powerless to contain the full-fledged smile, as well as the images that Morgan's unspoken words conjure up for him.

* * *

Please review, let's me know if this was liked/appreciated, thanks.


End file.
